letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
PhantomSavage
Kyle Land, or PhantomSavage as he is known to the internet, is a famed Let's Player and Voice Actor primarily known for his Let's Play Dead Rising series and his unique style of commentary and story telling. Phantom started posting Let's Play Content on October 7th, 2008 with a failed attempt at an old Playstation title called Hogs of War. Due to technical issues he was not able to continue and would eventually move on to other projects such as War of The Monsters, Destroy All Humans, Dead Rising, and finally Dead Rising 2: Off The Record. PhantomSavage has since started several ongoing series such as "Random Play", a series where he plays any number of new and old games for short periods of time, and "Savage Dub" a series where he uses his talents as a voice actor to Fan Dub various requests from fans. The production of his "offical" LPs are often refered to as "slow, but worth the wait" as he, unlike most Let's Players, goes to great effort in both pre- and post-production, altering cutscenes and rewriting dialoge, sometimes even fabricating new plot elements to tell a new, different story that spans across from game to game. This method of story telling has most commonly been used in reviews from people such as The Angry Video Game Nerd and The Nostalgia Critc among others, but never before in an LP, the more in-depth plot elements of the games in question alowing for a far more detailed and interesting story. Early Work Not long after his first Let's Play video was posted PhantomSavage posted not one but two different video responses to two different LPs he was watching at the time; A Let's Play of Hitman: Contracts by L0rdVega, and a Let's Play of the game Condemned by Tatsudoshi. The video response to L0rdVega's Hitman LP was simply to help out on a level he was having trouble with, the video response to Tatsudoshi, however, was a bit more elaborate. In his own LP Tatsudoshi had constantly made reference to the fact that the protagonist often used high tech equipment throughout the game but looked, sounded, and acted like a hobo, thus eventually coining the phrase "Hobo Batman" In tribute to the very entertaining LP Phantom made a video response compiling just about all of the inside jokes of the LP into one parody video. Both video responses were extremely well received, L0rdVega's with a stream shoutout and Tatsu's with a video response promoting his video and his channel, giving him an intial 2,000 subscriber boost respectively. Phantom grew to become close friends with Tatsudoshi and many others in that group, one of them being KZX who is today known as GodDammitJoel. CrudeComms On August 19th, 2009 a new channel was co-created by PhantomSavage and his companion, GodDammitJoel, who at that time was simply known as KZX517. The following day their very first video was posted to the channel, a co-commentated run of Super Mario RPG followed by a series of videos of a live commentary of the original Lion King. The idea of CrudeComms was basically to be MST3K (Mystery Science Theatre 3000) but with video games and ''movies. The channel went on for quite an extended period of time, often exchanging several members like DrunkenDan, TheKholdone, UltraJMan, and others before eventually being terminated due to copyright claims. This spawned the creation of CrudeCommsX and other variants so both Phantom and KZX could continue posting videos of various projects, repeating the process time and time again until CrudeComms reached its most current adaptation, TheBasterdBrothers. TheBasterdBrothers was formed strictly as a co-op channel primarily because the few former members rarely ever posted anything and the majority of the content was providing by KZX and PhantomSavage alone, so CrudeComms was rereleased under a new brand name, TheBasterdBrothers, its namesake originating from the fact that both the members fight like brothers. The channel is still ongoing but far less active as now both GodDammitJoel and PhantomSavage focus on their own projects, but they still ocassionally post a series of videos here and there for fun. Dead Rising The first episode of Let's Play Dead Rising was posted on June 22nd, 2009 thanks to GodDammitJoel's suggestion and due to a few inside jokes among their group of friends. The series was originally started as a "what if" story for fans of CrudeComms, which had grown considerably at the time, to similtanously Let's Play the game and exploit the idea of "what if these two people, PhantomSavage and KZX, whacky friends yet more often rivals, were in the middle of a zombie outbreak?" The style of the LP was done in a MST3K fashion, often poking fun at flaws and key moments within the game as it progressed, but through the style of an inner monologue of the main character, Frank West, who was implied to actually be PhantomSavage himself. This was also done with his counterpart and antagonist of the game, Carlito, who was implied to be KZX whom was also of Mexican decent as often remarked upon in many CrudeComms videos. Much of the humor came from the idea that the actual character, Frank West, was saying one thing, but thinking something totally opposite. Taking a somewhat openly heroic character and showing that in reality they were actually very mean and selfish, often displaying some of the characteristics and traits of PhantomSavage's persona of a mad man internally. This idea was fantastic for quite a few great jokes, but as time went by and the story progressed, you could very clearly see a new story forming between these two characters that was totally different from the original entirely, going so far as to alter the ending when the final episode aired. The series had been extremely well received by fans of both PhantomSavage independantly and fans of CrudeComms, gaining quite a few subs along the way in the two years it took to produce due to CrudeComms and other projects. Naturally, it wasn't long before fans asked for more, as they wanted to see not only more Let's Plays in general but also to see the continuation of PhantomSavage's crafted story, and thus Off The Record was previewed for release on May 12th, 2012. As people had demanded the continuation of the first LPs storyline and Phantom's sound and video editing skills had improved over time, he took Dead Rising; Off The Record's story alteration to a whole new level. Using tools and software he had available to him as a Voice Actor, PhantomSavage was able to record, edit, alter, and entirely redub all of Frank West's original dialogue with his own with sound editing, often changing tone and dialogue entirely, changing the context of many of the in-game cutscenes. This wasn't all, however, he was also able to create his own scenes using editing and artwork provided to him by MasterTheCreator, a long time fan and now friend of Phantom's known primarily for his work as the title card artist for "Atop The 4th Wall", a renowned review series by Linkara on thatguywiththeglasses.com. Phantomsavage_-_1.png Phantomsavage_-_6.png Phantomsavage_-_7.png Phantomsavage_commission_-_15.png Phatomsavage_-_4.png Phantomsavage_-_5.png Phantomsavage_-_10.png Phantomsavage_-_8.png ''MTC's Artword Shocase for Let's Play Dead Rising: Off The Record As TheBasterdBrothers was updated far less actively and both GodDammitJoel and PhantomSavage focused more on their independant projects, Let's Play Dead Rising: Off The Record was finished in just under a year with weekly uploads every Saturday, as opposed to Let's Play Dead Rising 1 which was sporadically uploaded over the course of two years. Let's Play Dead Rising: Off The Record's fabricated storyline went beyond a simple character change as it very quickly started to piece together its own universe, introduce cameo appearances from unrelated video game characters via either dialogue or short video clips such as Albert Wesker from the Resident Evil series and Johhny Gat from the Saints Row franchise, combining several continuities into one. As with the first Let's Play, Dead Rising: Off The Record was highly acclaimed by fans both new and old and have very openly stated they eagerly await the continuation of the PhantomSavage Dead Rising story. Though many requests for Dead Rising 3 has come in Phantom on several ocassions has stated he has no intention of LPing another Dead Rising game, but will gladly continue the story in his next Let's Play. Work as a Voice Actor Phantom, or Kyle Landwalker as his radio pen name was known, worked as a Voice Actor long before his Let's Playing Career since a very young age, granted to him by the occupation of his parents. Even before his exposure to the internet both of his parents were very active in the radio business in Texas and New Mexico. Being Homeschooled he was often brought along to the radio station to study and play while his parents worked, exposing him to all manner of sound equipment and software. As he grew up and the Radio station around him he took small bit parts in radio commercials and eventually other radio productions like a comedy adaptation of Orson Wells' War of The Worlds. Has met many famous musicians such as Lifehouse, Strunz and Farah, and often likes to boast that "The Whalers are really cool guys, though I have no idea what the hell they said to me" Growing up in Radio and around other voice artists and engineers allowed him to naturally learn the basic skills of audio editing and performance that helped him in voice productions on the int ernet later in life, and has since received instruction from Kyle Herbert and Richard Horvitz. PhantomSavage has been a part of a number of online projects, from Fandubs like his role as The Joker in a Batman fandub by TMUnderground, or most noticably his role as "Jack-O-laugh" The Jack-O-Lantern Clown in an upcoming Halloween-themed adventure game called "Fiona Frightening and The Wicked Wardrobe" set to release on the WiiU and/or 3DS. Let's Plays *War of the Monsters *Destroy All Humans! *Dead Rising *Dead Rising: Off The Record Random Plays *I Am Alive *Assassin's Creed 3 *Alan Wake *Persona 4 *Papers, Please! *Scribblenauts Unlimited *Payday 2 *Sniper Elite V2 Voice Projects and Guest Appearances *Angry Joe's Deadpool Review *TMUnderGround's The Batman: Bat on the Belfry Fandub *GrandPyromania's Paper Mario:The Thousand Year Door-Chapter 5-4 (as Cortez) *GrandPyromania's Paper Mario:The Thousand Year Door-Chapter 5-6 (as Cortez) *Savage Dub: Dark Knight Returns as The Joker *Savage Dub: BlazBlue Continuum Shift as Terumi Hazama *Fiona Frightening and the Wicked Wardrobe *SKArmedageddon's Let's Play Gex 3 Episode 37 *SKArmedageddon's Let's Play Gex 3 Episode 38 *GodDammitJoel's Let's Play Persona 4 Episode 40 *GodDammitJoel's Let's Play Persona 4 Episode 41 *GodDammitJoel's Let's Play Final Fantasy X Episode 56 *GodDammitJoel's Let's Play Final Fantasy X Episode 57 *GodDammitJoel's Let's Play Final Fantasy X Episode 58 *[TF2 Live Commentary Gravel Pit. It Never Changes (01)] *[TF2 Live Commentary Gravel Pit. It Never Changes (02)] *[TF2 Live Commentary Gravel Pit. It Never Changes (03) ] *Let's Randomly Play Spy VS Spy (01) *Let's Randomly Play Spy VS Spy (02) *Let's Randomly Play Spy VS Spy (03) *Let's Randomly Play Spy VS Spy (04) *TheKholdOne's Let's Play Resident Evil 4 Episode 27 *TheKholdOne's Let's Play Resident Evil 4 Episode 28 *TheKholdOne's Let's Play Resident Evil 4 Episode 29 *TheKholdOne's Let's Play Resident Evil 4 Episode 30 *TheKholdOne's Let's Play Resident Evil 4 Episode 31